<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caring for Her Emperor by MilesPrower2011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410492">Caring for Her Emperor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011'>MilesPrower2011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona 5: FemMC [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Ren, Gen, Side Story, Snuggles?, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love... kinda, Worried Teammates, Yusuke MIA, cute idea, fem ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren Amamiya, code name Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves, finds herself in a bit of trouble when Yusuke stops sending messages and never returns any calls. She's had enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona 5: FemMC [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caring for Her Emperor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a cute idea! Just a small side story, because we all love our Fox.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren sees herself as a great and caring leader. She knows she’s not perfect, but she does the best she can. In saying that, one of the members of the Phantom Thieves worries her the most, is Yusuke Kitatagwa, code name Fox. The man who chooses art supplies over food. Ren has taken Yusuke out a number of times, even managed to get him to take her to his dorm. Ren lied and said she was curious on where he was staying, in truth she just wanted to know where he stayed.</p><p>Ren sighed, no one has heard from Yusuke in two days. Everyone was worried, so Ren assured them she would go and see him, as she is the only one who knows where Yusuke’s lives. In her hands are bags of food. Sushi, bento, chips and drinks. Ren sighed, texting Yusuke. </p><p> </p><p><b>Ren:</b> Yusuke? </p><p><b>Ren: </b>You there?</p><p><b>Ren: </b>I’m worried, why won’t you respond?</p><p><b>Ren:</b> Fox!</p><p> </p><p>Ren sighed.</p><p>“Yusuke.” Ren cried.</p><p>Ren made it to the place to be greeted by another student, a student she knows. Koyomi Igarashi.</p><p>“Amamiya, thank goodness you’re here.” Koyomi said.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Ren asked.</p><p>“It’s Kitagawa, something’s wrong with him. He’s been in his room the last two days, not coming out at all.” Koyomi told her.</p><p>Ren gasped, it’s not like Yusuke to miss school.</p><p>“Is he in?” Ren asked.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s responded to us.” Koyomi said. “And the door’s lock.”</p><p>The pair quickly head up to Yusuke’s room. Ren sat the bags down and sighed as she pulled out a lockpick. Ren picked the lock, opening the door.</p><p>“Wow, you’re amazing.” Koyomi said.</p><p>“I’ll take care of Yusuke.” Ren assured him. “Make sure no one else knows I am here.”</p><p>Koyomi nodded, walking off. Ren grabbed her bags and headed in. Ren sighed, seeing Yusuke sitting in front of his canvas, half asleep. Ren sat all the bags down, locking the door. Ren walked over and kneels by Yusuke, placing her on him. Yusuke jumped, looking at her.</p><p>“Ren?” Yusuke whispered.</p><p>Yusuke looked at her shocked, standing up.</p><p>“What time is it? I need to go to class.” Yusuke said.</p><p>“Yusuke, class ended a while ago.” Ren told him, standing up. “The others tried to get your attention. Igarashi said you reponsed but you had locked yourself in here, two days now.”</p><p>“How did you get in?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>“I picked the lock.” Ren answered. “Sorry, but we haven’t heard from you in two days.”</p><p>Yusuke looked down.</p><p>“Two days?” Yusuke repeated. </p><p>Ren sighed.</p><p>“You didn’t even notice all our calls and messages.” Ren added.</p><p>Yusuke looked down. Ren sighed as she looked around. This place was a mess. She loves Yusuke’s room, him having a small private bathroom. Ren walked over and opened the bathroom, checking everything. Ren walked back and started looking for some clothes for Yusuke.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>“I am getting <em> your </em>clothes so you can shower. You look like you haven’t showered in days.” Ren explained.</p><p>Loose grey pants, black top and underwear. Sitting it in the bathroom, Ren walked to Yusuke.</p><p>“Shower.” Ren told him.</p><p>Yusuke looked at her shocked.</p><p>“Now Yusuke.” Ren said.</p><p>Yusuke headed into the bathroom without another word. Ren grabbed the food and started unpacking. She then started cleaning up. Her phone went off so she opened to see it was from the group chat.</p><p> </p><p><b>Ann:</b> Ren, did you make it?</p><p><b>Ren: </b>I did.</p><p><b>Makoto: </b>And how is he?</p><p><b>Ren: </b>Bad. He’s been in his room for the last two days.</p><p><b>Ryuji:</b> For real!?</p><p><b>Futaba: </b>Where is he now?</p><p><b>Ren:</b> He’s in the shower now.</p><p><b>Ren:</b> I’m going to make sure he eats as well.</p><p><b>Ryuji: </b>We’ll leave it to you, leader.</p><p><b>Haru: </b>Let him know we’re worried about him.</p><p><b>Ren: </b>I will, don’t worry.</p><p> </p><p>Ren sighed as she put her phone away, Ren slid her jacket off, hanging it over the back of the chair, then knocked the black suspenders off her shoulders. Ren yawned as she took her glasses off and sat them on the desk. They were waiting for Okumaru’s change of heart, so they don’t have to worry about anything. Ren sighed as she sat down on the bed and waited. When Yusuke got out, he looked at her.</p><p>“I brought some food.” Ren said, standing up. “Let’s eat.”</p><p>Ren got up and walked over and started getting food out. </p><p>“Sit down.” Ren told him.</p><p>Yusuke just stared at her. Ren sat all the food on his desk. Yusuke grabbed his stool and sat down. Ren sat down and handed food to Yusuke.</p><p>“Eat.” Ren told him.</p><p>The pair enjoyed the food in silence, Ren made sure Yusuke ate enough. Once they were full, Ren put the leftovers away. Ren sighed as she sat back down.</p><p>“Yusuke, what’s wrong?” Ren asked.</p><p>Yusuke looked at her. Ren sighed, he was fighting to stay awake. Ren took her shoes off, then stood up.</p><p>“Come, lay with me.” Ren whispered, holding her hands out.</p><p>Yusuke looked confused, taking her hands. Ren pulled him up and dragged Yusuke to the bed. She hopes he doesn’t mind what she’s about to do. Ren laid down, pulling Yusuke down. Yusuke rested his head on Ren’s shoulder. Ren started humming, stroking his wet hair. He’s in no state to have a conversation with. A real night sleep is what he needs. Ren pulled her phone out and turned it onto silent. Ren looked at Yusuke, he was asleep. Ren smiled as she closed her eyes. Ren woke up to movement. Ren opened her eyes to see Yusuke sitting up. Yusuke was staring at her confused. Ren smiled at him.</p><p>“Ren? I thought it was a dream.” Yusuke said.</p><p>“What time is it?” Ren asked.</p><p>“Uh, midnight.” Yusuke answered.</p><p>“Go back to sleep.” Ren told him, rolling onto her side facing him.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>“Why?” Ren repeated. “My teammate has been MIA for two days. No calls, no messages and it turns out, he was locked in his dorm room.”</p><p>Yusuke looked down.</p><p>“It’s late, lay down.” Ren whispered.</p><p>Yusuke smiled as he laid down, he was on his side, facing Ren. Ren smiled, they were so close.</p><p>“I haven’t shared a bed with anyone before.” Yusuke admitted.</p><p>“First for everything.” Ren whispered. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“I never expected the great leader would go so far for me.” Yusuke said.</p><p>“You’re important to me. I’ll go as far as I have to.” Ren whispered. “Another reason I wanted to know where you live.”</p><p>Ren yawned as she snuggled into Yusuke.</p><p>“Please, go to sleep.” Ren whispered.</p><p>Falling back asleep, Ren woke up to an alarm going off. Ren moaned as she opened her eyes and Yusuke reached over, turning the alarm off. Ren grabbed her phone, checking the time. It was four in the morning.</p><p>“I should get going.” Ren whispered.</p><p>“Would you like a shower before you go?” Yuuske asked.</p><p>Ren moaned, she does have clean underwear so a shower wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>“Yeah, that would be handy.” Ren answered. </p><p>Getting up, Ren went for a quick shower. She grabbed her stuff and glasses, then looked at Yusuke.</p><p>“Go to school today.” Ren told him.</p><p>“Yes, I will.” Yusuke said.</p><p>“And don’t make me come back.” Ren warned him.</p><p>Yusuke chuckled. Ren headed off, quickly making it out, avoiding the few students that saw her. She made it back to Leblanc, unlucky for her, Sojiro and Futaba were there. Sojiro looked at her shock, which turned into anger.</p><p>“And where were you last night?” Sojiro asked, quickly catching on.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Yusuke wasn’t responding to any messages or answering our calls. I went over and I ended up staying.” Ren explained.</p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe you ended up staying.” Futaba said.</p><p>“It wasn’t planned, really.” Ren said.</p><p>Ren sighed as she ran her hand through her wet hair.</p><p>“Go and get ready for school.” Sojiro told her.</p><p>“Y-Yes boss.” Ren said, running off.</p><p>Making it upstairs, Ren saw Morgana lying on the bed.</p><p>“And where were you!” Morgana yelled.</p><p>“Keep it down. I’ll buy you food on the way to school.” Ren assured him.</p><p>Ren got ready for school and headed back downstairs. Ren sat down and sighed. Her phone went off. Ren pulled it out, a private message from Yusuke.</p><p> </p><p><b>Yusuke: </b>Did you make it home safely? </p><p><b>Ren:</b> I did.</p><p><b>Yusuke: </b>Thank you again.</p><p><b>Yusuke:</b> I had no intention of worrying everyone.</p><p><b>Yusuke:</b> I am glad you were there.</p><p><b>Ren:</b> It’s fine.</p><p><b>Yusuke:</b> I hope you didn’t get in trouble too much.</p><p><b>Ren: </b>Well, Boss seemed to understand.</p><p><b>Ren:</b> Don’t worry about me.</p><p><b>Ren: </b>Take care of yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Ren sighed. After breakfast, Ren headed off to school. The day was slow, and it was hard to sneak food to Morgana. She did give him food before she ran off to find Yusuke, but she should at least reward him. Calling everyone to the hideout, Yusuke was the last to show. </p><p>“I must start by apologising to everyone.” Yusuke started. “I was so caught up in my school work, I lost track of time.”</p><p>“Dude, you didn’t contact us for two days.” Ryuji said.</p><p>Yusuke looked at Ren, she was sitting on the edge of the bed with a smoke in her hand.</p><p>“Hope you didn’t get in too much trouble at school.” Ren said.</p><p>“I simply told them I was unwell and apologised for not telling someone sooner.” Yusuke assured her.</p><p>Ren smiled.</p><p>“Also, it seems having a girl leave your dorm room at 4am starts a few rumours.” Yusuke added.</p><p>The others looked at Ren.</p><p>“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Ren whispered.</p><p>“Wait! You stayed the night!” Ryuji said, shocked.</p><p>“It was quite nice waking up to her next to me.” Yusuke confessed.</p><p>“W-Wait a second!” Ann told them. “Why did Ren stay?” </p><p>“I fell asleep, woke up at midnight.” Ren answered.</p><p>“Indeed we did. “ Yusuke confirmed.</p><p>Ren sighed.</p><p>“Guys, it's rude to stare.” Ren told them.</p><p>“Y-You shared a bed with a guy and that’s all you have to say.” Ann said, shocked.</p><p>Ren looked at her.</p><p>“You’re making a big deal out of nothing.” Ren said.</p><p>“I also have to agree.” Yusuke added.</p><p>Ren finished her smoke, putting it out in her ashtray, sitting it on the shelves. Yusuke walked over and sat down next to her.</p><p>“Mona, intel.” Ren told him.</p><p>Going over the two targets, they headed to Mementos. Ren leaned back, she does really enjoy sitting in the back with Yusuke and Ryuji. Ren could see Yusuke staring at her. Ren smirked. She doesn't care. They fought a few Shadows and took down their targets. </p><p>Yusuke kept his eye on his leader. The way she sits, how she stands, how she moves, how she fights. It always seems so elegant how she holds herself. After making some progress, they left Mementos. Ren yawned as she stretched.</p><p>“Good work team.” Ren praised everyone.</p><p>Ren looked at Yusuke who smiled. The group split up, all heading their separate ways. The next couple of weeks, Ren kept messaging Yusuke on a daily basis to ensure he was eating and sleeping, but more importantly, just making sure he’s fine. After school, Ren headed to Shibuya and found Yusuke, standing in his normal spot. Ren walked over and Yusuke looked at her. Ren smiled.</p><p>“Hey Yusuke.” Ren said.</p><p>Yusuke smiled.</p><p>“You free?” Ren asked. “I’m hungry and feeling like sushi. I mean, food always tastes better with company.”</p><p>Yusuke smiled.</p><p>“Of course.” Yusuke said.</p><p>The pair headed off to Ginza. Making it to the place, they ordered their meal. Ren smiled.</p><p>“How’s school?” Ren asked.</p><p>“Well. I’ve made some great progress on my tasks. Our latest assessment we were given was to sketch someone you look to, someone who inspires you.” Yusuke explained. “Oh, I have it here.”</p><p>Reaching into his bag, Yusuke pulled out a large sketchbook and opened it. Ren tilted her head, then Yusuke showed her the image. Ren looked at it shocked. It was… her.</p><p>“Wow, that’s amazing Yusuke.” Morgana praised.</p><p>Ren cleared her throat.</p><p>“It really is.” Ren whispered. </p><p>Ren looked down.</p><p>“Though… I wouldn’t say I’m someone you should look up to.” Ren admitted softly.</p><p>“Why would you say that?” Yusuke asked. “After everything we’ve been through, I couldn’t think of anyone else to look up to. You truly are an inspiration.”</p><p>Ren sighed.</p><p>“I think she also means her past as well. She’s part of a gang.” Morgana chimed in.</p><p>“That’s it.” Ren confirmed. “Under age drinking, smoking, and all the fighting I get myself into. I’m the last person anyone should look up to.”</p><p>“If I may say, you and the gang do more to help and protect your town. I’m sure you don’t promote your smoking and drinking habits. As for the fights, you stand up for the weak.” Yusuke explained.</p><p>Ren smiled as she blushed, looking away.</p><p>“That’s true!” Morgana agreed. “You truly understand our leader.”</p><p>“That’s enough.” Ren whispered. </p><p>They got their food and Ren giggled. They started eating, giving some to Morgana. After they were done, they headed off. The train to Shibuya was packed. Ren was standing right in front of Yusuke. The train rocked as another train sped by, Yusuke grabbed Ren and pulled her into him while Ren tried to keep her footing. Ren moaned, looking up at Yusuke.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Ren whispered.</p><p>Yusuke let her go and Ren smiled. They made it to Shibuya. Walking with Yusuke to station square, Ren looked at the sky.</p><p>“I had fun. Thanks for coming with me.” Ren said.</p><p>“As did I, we should do it again.” Yusuke said.</p><p>Ren giggled.</p><p>“Yup!” Ren agreed. “I would love that.”</p><p>“Let's go Ren, it's late.” Morgana cried.</p><p>Ren sighed. Morgana ruined the moment. </p><p>“I better go.” Ren said.</p><p>Ren goes to walk off.</p><p>“Ren, wait!” Yusuke said, grabbing Ren's hand.</p><p>Ren stopped and looked at him.</p><p>“Yes?” Ren said.</p><p>Yusuke looked down. </p><p>“I… well…” Yusuke said.</p><p>“Your curfew is coming up.” Ren reminded him.</p><p>“Yes, I know.” Yusuke said.</p><p>Yusuke looked at Morgana who was on Ren's shoulder. </p><p>“Never mind.” Yusuke said, letting Ren's hand go. “Sorry.”</p><p>Ren smiled as she walked up to him and kissed Yusuke on the cheek. Yusuke goes red.</p><p>“Take care.” Ren said, walking off.</p><p>Ren sighed, her feelings for Yusuke may be strong, but she can’t act on them. She will protect him, no matter what though. Her friend, her teammate, her emperor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>